Five Nights at Marge's
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: They were forgotten. They were dismantled. They were deactivated. They were redesigned. They were reactivated. They are malfunctioning. And Marge has zero doors. Rated T
1. Night 1

**Five Nights at Marge's**

 **Night 1**

 **(Hey everybody! Here is the second installment of the Five Nights at Simpson's saga. This time, Marge is taking on the night shift. Will she survive? As the second game is to the first game, this story is actually a prequel to Five Nights at Homer's. I hope you enjoy!)**

It was a Mother's Day in Springfield, and while Marge Simpson was at the spa, Homer and the kids where cleaning up the house. They had just finished the kitchen and now where heading toward the attic.

"Alright kids! Just one more room to go and will be done." Homer said.

"Good! My hands are killing me!" Bart complained.

"Oh come on Bart. Don't be such a buzzkill." Lisa said. "Where doing this for Mom."

"Yeah." Homer agreed. "And with all the things your mother does for us, she deserves a day off."

Bart just rolled his eyes and followed his father and sister to the attic. It was old and dusty, as any good attic should be.

"Ok. I'll start dusting that corner over there and you kids start sorting out those boxes."

Bart and Lisa started to take out and sort the various boxes scattered. After about an hour or so, there was only one box left.

"Well, one box left." Lisa said. "I should sort it."

"No way! I wanna sort it!" Bart pushed Lisa.

"Why you little!" Lisa shouted as she strangled Bart. The two began to fight, tipping all the boxes over. Homer overheard the commotion and stopped the kid's tussle just as they knocked down a box, spilling its contents.

"Darn it kids! Can't you guys just learn to get al-AHHHHH!"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"It-its-its-FREDDY FAZBEAR AND HIS FURRY FRIENDS OF DOOM!" Homer shouted, pointing behind Bart and Lisa..

The two Simpson children turned around to see the box they knocked over. On its side, the date 1987 was written in red ink. Next to it were three plush animals and a piece of paper. The plushies resembled Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the animatronic pizza place that Homer had worked at (and almost lost his life at) last year. Bart picked up the piece of paper and looked it over. It depicted a purple man with a yellow badge.

"What the hell is all this crap?" Bart asked.

"BART! What have I said about profanity?" Homer yelled out.

"Profanity is for losers and people in Rob Zombie movies." Bart said.

"That's right! Now what the fuck is this shit?"

Lisa rolled her eyes at her father's hypocrisy then noticed there was a name in the bottom of the box. It read Marge.

Lisa gasped. "Guys? I think this box belongs to Mom!"

"That's nonsense!" Homer said. "What would Marge be doing with all this Fazbear crap?"

"Why don't we ask her?" Bart said. "She's pulling up right now."

When Marge opened the door to her house after a relaxing day at the spa, the first thing she saw was the rest of her family sitting on the couch with serious looks on their faces.

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" She said as she put down Maggie. "What's wrong?"

Homer and the kids looked at each other before Homer got up and explained to Marge what they found in the attic. Marge's smile faded as Homer told her this. Then she sighed. "I knew this day would come. Alright. Everyone sit down." The Simpsons gathered around the couch.

"I'm sure everyone knows that Homer worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria last year."

"Don't remind me." Homer said forlornly.

"But before _That_ Freddy Fazbear's opened in West Springfield, there was another one in east Springfield. I worked there during the summer of 1987."

Homer and the kids gasped at what Marge just said. "It can't be true." Lisa said.

"It is." Marge replied. "It all began one Sunday evening."

* * *

"I don't think that would really suit me. Or that. Or that."

Marge finally managed to get the newspaper away from her sleeping dad and was scanning over the classifieds for a job.

"I just don't get it Marge." Selma, Marge's older sister said. "Why would you want to waste your summer doing manual labor?"

"I don't want to give up responsibility just because school is out." Marge repied. Then she looked over the paper and her eyes widened. "How about this place?" Marge showed the paper to Selma. There was a picture of a bear, rabbit and a rather scantily clad bird. They all had blushed cheeks. The rabbit had a guitar and the bird had a cupcake as well as a bib that aid "Let's Party!" A big black line above the picture read "HELP WANTED" and below that, it read "Grand Re-opening!" There was also some text to the right of the picture. It read: **Vintage pizzeria given new life. Come be a part the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! What could go wrong? $100.50 a week! To apply call: 1-555-FAZ-FAZBEAR.**

"I don't know Marge." Selma said. "There's something fishy about that ad."

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I was busy on the phone." Marge said with the house phone next to her ear. Selma just grumbled.

The next day, Marge went the pizzeria. The animatronics where just as adorable as in the picture. She met the manger, Mr. Diepie First name Pew, and was hired on the spot. She began work that very night.

Marge liked her new office. It didn't have any doors but was very roomy. Marge was told she would receive a phone call tonight. The phone rang.

" _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

"Oh boy" Marge said, giggling like a school girl.

 _"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?_ (The man on the phone cleared his throat and continued.) _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

Marge just ooooed at that piece of information.

 _"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._ (The man cleared his throat again.) _Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

Marge looked down and noticed that there was indeed a Freddy Fazbear Head sitting on her desk. She put it on. "Kinda bulky." She said to herself.

 _"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Okay. Bye-bye." Marge said. She was a little more nervous than she was earlier. She checked her cameras to find the rabbit gone.

"Eep! Where did it go?" Marge asked herself in a panic. She began to franticly check the cameras and spotted him in Party Room 3, then he made his way into Party Room 4 where he stared at the camera. Eventually he made his way into the right air vent about to get into the Office. Marge quickly equipped the Fred-Head. The rabbit crawled into the office and stared at Marge for a while before leaving the office. The chicken and the bear also came into Marge's office that night. She was so relieved when 6 a.m. came.

"This going to be harder than I thought."

 **(First chapter up!)**


	2. Night 2

**Night 2**

 **(For those of you wondering about the purple guy…)**

"Where am I?" Marge wondered. She was standing in a room in the pizzeria. Her paws felt heavy and she was missing her top hat and bow tie. Standing before her was some sort of marionette-like thing. For reasons she didn't know, she was convinced to follow it.

As she did she could hear the words "save them?" Over and over again in her head. She was so concentrated on them, she didn't notice the puppet gone until she saw a man in its place. He was all purple, save for a yellow badge. He whispered "You can't." before lunging at Marge with some object she couldn't identify. Everything went black.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Marge woke up in a cold sweat. Her sheets where drenched. "It was a dream." Marge breathe a sigh of relief. "Just a dream."

* * *

 _Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

"Thank you." Marge said. It was her second night and even though she was a little scared, she was determined to see this though.

" _Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."_

"Older models?" Marge said. She checked the cameras in the back room and sure enough, their slightly uglier versions of the animatronics she knew. They were all in a horrible state of disrepair.

"Didn't notice that before."

" _Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) Might be in some of the newer models too."_

"But you said-" Marge stopped herself. There was no point in arguing with a recording.

" _One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

Marge wound the music box at that very moment just to be safe.

" _Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

"Hey! What if I tried checking the cameras while wearing the Fred-head?" Marge said. She equipped the head and attempted to check the cameras. But at last, the head was too bulky to see out of properly. She also had a hard time using her flashlight.

"I guess I'm gonna have to do it one at a time." Marge said. As she was taking off the head, she notice Freddy just standing just outside the office.

"Ahh!" Marge pulled the head back down. A couple of minutes passed, then Freddy went away.

The rest of the night was relativity easy for Marge. The older models did come out but Marge tricked them all with the head. She decided that since their where two groups of animatronics she should name them so not to get confused. She decided to name the older models Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and Withered Chica respectfully. She named the new animatronics Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica respectfully. As she was thinking about this she noticed Foxy in the hallway. She was about to put the head on, then she remembered what the phone guy said. She started flashing the flashlight at him.

"Shoo! Shoo!" She told Foxy as if she where scolding a dog. The animatronic left in a daze.

"I wonder if there's a Toy Foxy." Marge thought. No sooner had she wondered that, she heard a static sound from the right air vent. She checked the blind spot, only to see a white canine animatronic smiling at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She flipped the head on and waited. She heard a sound though the vents and checked to see if it was gone. It was.

"Whew!" Marge said. "What was that thing?" Suddenly, Marge heard someone say "Hello." In the left air vent. She checked the cameras and saw what looked like a small child. Marge flipped the head on. And the child crawled back from where it came.

"What was that?" Marge asked herself, right before the 6 a.m. bell rang. "Whew! Safe for another night."

 **(Well. Here's night two!)**


	3. Night 3

**Night 3**

"These poor children." Marge said to herself, her marionette face twisted into a sad and angry expression. She in the middle of a room once again. At each corner of the room laid a dead child, three boys and one girl. Besides each child was an empty suit. The voices in her head told her to help them. Though her sadness, Marge forced herself to pick up one of the children and stuff them into the nearby suit. She did the same to all the children. Then she came back to the middle of the room. She sat there and watched as the suits began to come alive. The first suit resembled a yellow bird of some sort. This was Chica. The second suit was a lavender rabbit. This was Bonnie. The third suit was a Fox with an eyepatch and a hook. This was Foxy the Pirate. Finally, a brown bear rose up. This was Freddy Fazbear. The newly resurrected animatronics left the room one by one until only Marge remained.

"Those poor little souls." Suddenly, Marge felt something watching her from behind. She turned around and saw what looked like a yellow version of Freddy Fazbear slouched down before her. It was in a great state of disrepair, with a missing ear and wires poking out of its eye sockets. It disappeared and for a split second, Marge thought she could see a fifth child where the animatronic was. Before she could get a good look however, the bear's head lunged at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marge woke up with a start. "Again?"

* * *

" _Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"_

"Yeah right!" Marge said.

" _Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..."_

"The Mangle huh?" Marge said, a little relived to know the animatronics' name. Not really.

" _Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close."_

That chilled Marge to the bone. "What is going on?"

" _Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Okay. Bye." Marge was really scared. "Tragic events? It couldn't have anything to do with my dream, could it?"

The music box beeped and Marge re-round it. She shook all the bad thoughts from her head and decided to concentrate on her job. The first animatronic to visit Marge was Toy Chica. For some weird reason, Toy Chica always removed her beak and eyes when she left the stage, giving herself a rather unpleasant appearance.

Marge wasted no time flipping the head on. Toy Chica left soon after. Marge began to check the cameras. She could see the Mangle. She couldn't help but feel sorry for it. "Why can't kids keep their hands to themselves?" She asked herself.

She started to check the cameras some more until she came across the back room. Where Bonnie normally sat, she thought see could a dark version of Freddy Fazbear. It was slouched down on the ground and looked suspiciously like the Freddy from Marge's dream. Unnerved, Marge lowered the monitor, only to see a similar shadow animatronic, only this one looked like Toy Bonnie. Marge flipped the head on, and the shadow bonnie disappeared.

The rest of the night was a little hard for Marge. For some reason, the Toy animatronics weren't really active. It was five a.m. and Marge heard a familiar voice say "Hi" Marge checked the vents and saw the same child as before. Marge asked about this child animatronic yesterday and found out it was called the Balloon Boy. Marge decided to just call him BB.

She flipped the head on and heard BB leave the vents. The 6 a.m. bell rang. Marge took the head off. She was worried. "What is going on here?" She asked herself.

 **(Yeah. I don't buy into that whole Freddy is a girl thing. Sorry if that's what you wanted.)**


	4. Night 4

**Night 4**

"Hold on! Hold on!" Marge said. Holding cake in her paws, she went to deliver it to six children. While she was giving out the cake, she could see a 7th crying child outside of the restaurant. She could see him through the glass window. As she watched, a purple car pulled up behind the child. The Purple Guy came out of it and approached the child. The child stopped crying for a little bit and stared at the man, only to start crying even harder as the man killed him.

Marge was horrified at what she saw. She looked down and saw the six remaining children surrounding her. She heard the music box began to play and she looked up. From the darkness, the puppet lunged.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marge was not able to sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_ "

"Marge just murmured in agreement, not really listening.

" _Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted."_

Marge perked up when she heard this. "Investigation?" Marge asked herself. Could it have anything to do with my dreams?"

" _Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."_

Marge felt her spine chill.

" _Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

"Good night" Marge said. Marge was getting worried. Ever since she started this job, she's been having these awful dreams about the restaurant. At first, she thought they were just anxiety dreams about having a new job. But as they got more and more disturbing, she began to realize they meant something. Something terrible.

Marge never the less continued her work. She wound the music box when needed. When an animatronic came into the office, she flipped on the head in less than a second. All in all, she did pretty well for most of the night.

Marge was checking the cameras when she came across the back room. She saw Foxy standing by himself. He looked sad. Marge checked the vents. She saw faceless Bonnie in the left vent and broken-jawed Chica in the right vent. She lowered the monitor to see Withered Freddy standing in the hallway. She gulped.

"Okay it'll be fine." Marge told herself as she flipped the head on. Freddy entered the room. Bonnie and Chica entered the office from there respective vents soon after. The three decommissioned animatronics stood before Marge, studying her. Marge felt her very soul tremble in fear. Eventually the three animatronics left the office just in time for Foxy to arrive in the hallway.

"Ahhhhh!" Marge screamed as she violently shun the flashlight in Foxy's face. Foxy left soon after.

Marge breathe a sigh of relief when she heard a child giggle. She checked the vents and saw BB again.

"This is starting to get annoying." Marge said as she flipped the head on. BB left.

The 6 a.m. bell rang. Marge was very grateful for that. "I think I need to quit this job."

 **(One more night to go.)**


	5. Night 5

**Night 5**

"Almost time." Marge said. Her hook shining in the dim light of Pirate Cove. She came out to greet the children. There were six of them. Five of the children cheered happily at Marge's arrival. The sixth one however, sat in a corner forlornly, completely ignoring Marge. Marge was a little saddened by that but just let it go and continued the show. Marge did this two more times. When she came out the third time however, all of the children where dead. The only person alive was the purple guy. And he was smiling. Marge could hear footsteps rapidly approaching from behind. Marge turned around just in time to see Foxy leap at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marge almost wet herself that time.

* * *

" _Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

Fredbear's Family Diner?" Marge asked herself. "Why does that sound so familiar?" Marge's thoughts where interrupted by static in the vents. She checked the cameras only to see the Mangle.

"Already?" Marge said as she flipped the head on. The Mangle left soon after.

"Okay." Marge said. "It will be okay. Just one more night to go." Marge held her head up high in determination. "I can do this!"

A few hours later…

"I can't do this! What the hell was I thinking? I'm such an idiot!" Marge was cursing herself out. Tonight was literally a living nightmare. The animatronics just kept coming. Marge was exhausted at this point. So exhausted she didn't even notice BB get into the office.

"What the-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Marge screamed. She flipped the head back on to make him leave. BB didn't attack but refused to leave. Marge attempted to flash her flashlight at BB, only to find it didn't work. BB's presence somehow disabled the flashlight. Marge was panicking.

"Now I'm screwed if Foxy comes! How could this get any worse?" No sooner had Marge said that, "Pop Goes the Weasel." Started to play. Marge realized something awful.

She forgot to wind the music box.

Marge checked the cameras but could not find the puppet. She did see a bare endoskeleton climbing though the vents.

Before she could react to this, she was tackled by something. It was the Puppet. It looked very skinny but was very strong. Marge tried to fight back but the puppet paid no heed to her and began to pulled her into the back.

"No! Let me go! I'm not an endoskeleton! I'm a human being!" The Puppet ignored her. Marge thought for certain she was going to die. Then she heard a sound she longed to hear. The 6 a.m. bell. She felt the pressure of her leg soften. The Puppet was nowhere to be found.

"And that's how I survived Five Nights at Freddy's."

Homer and the kids stared in awe. Lisa was the first to speak.

"What happened to the toy animatronics?"

Marge sighed. "Last I heard they got scrapped due to a possibility of them malfunctioning. The fixed up the older models and they've been using them ever since.

"Did you quit after that night?" Bart asked.

"No I worked another week during the day shift before the pizzeria closed down."

"Honey." Homer began. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay Homie." Marge said. The important thing is we both survived our weeks at that scary place."

"Yeah." Homer said. "Well it's time for bed. Come on kids."

Bart and Lisa groaned as they went upstairs.

"Well I better go tuck them in." Marge said as she got up the couch.

"Okay" Homer was about to relax and watch TV but then a thought occurred to him. "Hey Marge."

"Yes Homie?"

You said you worked in the pizzeria in 1987. Right?"

"Yes." Marge replied.

"Does that mean you where there for The Bite of 87?"

"I guess you could say something like that."

"You guess? What do you me- Homer them realized something else. "Marge. When did you start wearing your hair in a beehive?"

"Homer." Marge said. "Some things are better left unsaid." And with that Marge went upstairs, leaving Homer alone in the room.

 _ **The End**_

 **(Finally done! Sorry for the wait guys. AT &T is a bitch. Anyway this was Five Nights at Marge's. Next time it's Bart vs. Springtrap! I want to thank jmcneill23 for his/her support. And Shadowfang14 for reviewing every chapter. And giving me that piece of advice. Sorry I didn't make it more epic. Bye for now)**


	6. Night 6

**Night 6: Marge makes a stand.**

 **(Just a little reward for my fans.)**

" _Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."_

"Okay. Let's just get through this." Marge said.

The first animatronic to get to Marge's office was Withered Freddy. Marge put on her Fred-head and fooled Freddy into thinking she was another animatronic, causing him to leave her alone. She did the same thing to Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica.

When Withered Foxy appeared in the hallway, Marge flashed her Flashlight off and on at him, resetting his A.I.

Toy Freddy appeared next. Marge fooled him with the head just like old Freddy. She did the same to Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and The Mangle. She noticed the music box stopped and rewound it quickly.

Golden Freddy appeared out of nowhere. But was scared off by the mask. Marge took the head off and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"This is so not worth a hundred bucks a week." Marge murmured.

"Hello."

Marge looked to see BB standing in the office. She tried to use the flashlight on him. But it didn't work. The flashlight was disabled. Marge heard screeching approaching from the hallway and saw Foxy dashing toward her. He pounced ready to seal Marge's doom….

"Eeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Foxy stopped dead in his tracks as Marge cried out.

"Arrrrgh! What the hell lass?"

"Wait!" Marge said. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk! I'm a pirate, not a poor person!" Foxy said.

"Hey Foxy! Did you get that endoskeleton in a proper suit yet?" It was Withered Freddy talking.

"Aye the damned lass flashed her damned light in me face again!" Foxy complained.

"Well excuse me for defending myself and not wanting to be stuffed into a suit like an endoskeleton!" Marge shouted.

"Wait! So you're not an endoskeleton?" Freddy asked.

"No! I'm not!" Marge said.

"Are you sure? You look sure do like an endoskeleton to me." Toy Freddy said. He and his band, as well as the Mangle where all standing outside the office. BB was just standing there being goofy. The Withered animatronics came in as well. The puppet came in though one of the vents. Even Golden Freddy reappeared as just a head. All of the animatronics where now in Marge's room.

"She has to be an endoskeleton! Just look at her!"

"Maybe she's a newer model."

"PIZZA!"

"Okay! That's enough!" Marge yelled.

"What?" Foxy said.

"I've had it! All of you are grounded! Go to a corner!

All of the animatronics just looked at Marge.

The Puppet said "Uh….what?"

"You heard me. I want both Freddys in Party Room 1. Foxy and Mangle in Party Room 2. Both Bonnies in Party Room 3. Both Chicas in Party Room 4, and Golden Freddy and the Puppet in the Prize Corner. You are all to sit in corners in those rooms and not come out until 6 a.m."

Freddy looked angry. "I'm a god damn animatronic! Nobody tells me what to-"

"NOW!" Marge yelled. All the animatronics ran out of the office and went into their respective corners. Marge checked the cameras to find them sitting in corners.

"What about me?" BB asked. Marge had forgotten he was there too.

"BB, I want you to take this chalk, (She took out a piece of chalk.) Go to that chalkboard over there, (She pointed the a small chalkboard that magically appeared out of nowhere.) and write "I will not disable Ms. Bouvier's flashlight." Until the board is full."

"Okay." BB said sadly and started writing on the board.

Marge smiled. "I'm gonna make one hell of a mother someday!"

 **(Just a random idea I had when I started this! Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews!)**


End file.
